This invention relates to component inserting machines, and more particularly to such machines capable of inserting multiple parallel (or so-called "radial") leads projecting from electrical components into to the preformed holes of circuit boards or the like.
One approach to dealing with radial lead type components has been to reform them with coaxial lead portions and apply an interconnecting feed tape to those portions whereby they can then be advanced to appropriately spaced lead cutting and inserting members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,413; 3,942,701 and 3,971,193 for instance, are concerned with such techniques. Since that method requires the usage of extra circuit board space to accommodate projection of the leads beyond the outline of their component body, and may entail complex or cumbersome sequencing and insertion means without invariably attaining reliable performance, other approaches to the problem have been sought.
It is also widely known to sequentially advance radial lead type components as by fed tape to a means for separating each component from the tape and then causing a cyclically operable member to thrust the leads of each separated component into the lead-receiving holes of a board. Examples of such machines are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,213; 3,597,824; 3,636,624 and 4,051,593. With less lead preforming required, such relatively straightforward mechanical approach appears to be easy to accomplish mechanically, and it would be were it not for two primary factors: (1) the leads are at times irregularly spaced and/or unstraight despite the use of feed tape, and (2) the electronics assembly industry requires a very high insertion rate together with a very low number of misinsertions. Misinsertions mean costly production time lost and usually unacceptable waste.